


Who Needs A Friend When I've Got You

by philcantwerk



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, i had so much fun writing this Bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:18:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philcantwerk/pseuds/philcantwerk
Summary: Dan breaks a rib after a football match, and Phil has to mother him





	

“Shit! Phil! It hurts!” Dan cries as Phil presses and ice pack against his now clenched stomach. The statement earns him a smack on the knee, and Dan bites his lips to stop himself from whimpering when Phil presses the ice pack down a little firmer.

“It’s your fault for getting into this problem in the first place,” Phil tells him matter-of-factly, and Dan feels as though he’s five again, and being scolded by his mother for trying to feed the dog his peas and making her throw up on the floor.

“It isn’t actually,” Dan grumbles. “If that hulking big black guy hadn’t have tackled me, I’d probably be celebrating our win right now.” He realises he’s said the wrong thing, because Phil is glaring at him now. Dan pretends to zip his lips and Phil gets back to treating the swollen area, but not before Rolling his eyes at his best friend.

It was things like this that made Phil 100% sure he hated sport. When he was sat at home playing GTA V with Pj, he was less likely to break a rib than Dan was when he was running round a football pitch, being tackled by people double his size and weight.

“Phil?” Dan says, and his voice is hesitant, like he’s almost certain whatever he’ll say will earn him another dirty look or slap on the leg from Phil. Which is probably true, but still.

“What?” Phil replies, and he tries to keep the frustration from seeping into his voice, because as much as he loves Dan, (platonically, of course) the amount of times he’s hurt himself playing football and Phil has had to nurse him back to health is beginning to reach triple figures, he’s sure of it.

“It was a really good goal I scored, just before he tackled me.”

“With an injury like that, I should hope so,” Phil grins despite himself, because Dan looks really proud of himself. He kisses his best friend on the side of the head before standing up to go and look for the cream that reduces swelling.

\- - -

“Can you pass me my drink?” It’s the fifth thing Dan’s asked for in the past ten minutes, and to say that Phil is beginning to get angry was a slight understatement, because, in fact, he is, and it’s getting quite ridiculous how much he wants to slam the next item Dan asks for down on his rib cage. But then he just has to remember that Dan can barely breathe without wincing, and that was enough to make him calm enough to simply pass the item to Dan. If a bit stiffly, but still.

Phil hands Dan his drink and Dan’s face goes all soft around the edges, and Phil holds back a laugh at the fact that it makes Dan look like he’s just let out a really wet fart. And slightly enjoyed it.

“What?” Phil asks, because Dan’s still looking at him like that, and it’s started to freak him out. “Why do you look like you’re coming down from just orgasming?”

Dan laughs then, and shakes his head. “I was going to say that you’re a great friend and I loved you, but now you’ve said that, I think I’ve changed my mind.”

Phil smiles softly. “Damn. I quite like it when you’re nice to me.”

“Then maybe you should start being nice to me, and I might be nice back,” Dan compromises, and Phil rolls his eyes, dropping down onto his knees so his face is level with Dan’s, as he’s sprawled out on their sofa, unable to move.

“I would, but where’s the fun in that?” Phil smirks, and Dan leans forward to kiss him on the forehead, but Phil pulls back just in time and winks at Dan, sauntering out of the room and leaving the younger alone and confused.

\- - -

Phil awakes late that night to a frustrated cry from the room next door. He sits up straight away and rubs his eyes, trying to focus on listening for the noise again, which comes less than thirty seconds later. He pulls the duvet away and jumps out of bed, making his way through to Dan’s room to see if the younger is alright.

Phil pauses but then Dan cries out once again, and he enters without knocking, making his way over to Dan’s bed and perching on the edge of it.

“Hey gorgeous,” Phil coos as Dan’s head pops out of his duvet, eyes red, nose sniffling and tear tracks down his face. Phil instantly takes pity on him, no longer angry about being dragged from his warm bed.

“I-it really h-hurts,” Dan sniffles, words catching in his throat as he grips the corner of the duvet tightly in his fist, hiding his face in it due to embarrassment of being caught crying.

Phil frowns, slipping into bed next to Dan, being careful not to touch the younger in any way that could hurt him. “What do you want me to do?” He brushes Dan’s hair out of his eyes and the boy nods, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

 

“W-will you read to m-me?” His voice shudders slightly, but it’s obvious he’s calming down as he’s no longer shaking or crying.

“Yeah,” Phil says, patting Dan’s hand and reaching over to get the boy’s book from his bedside table. The only one he could find was Return to the Hundred Acre Wood. He chuckles as he turns to where Dan’s bookmark was.

“Pooh nodded slowly. Then he brightened, and suggested: ‘Maybe we should have a school here, and you could be the head master.’”

Dan is asleep by the time Owl was teaching Latin to everyone.

\- - -

“I can’t believe you have to do this,” Dan grumbles for what seems like the one hundredth time since he’d sat down.

“Do you want to present the radio show smelling like take away pizza and having greasy hair?” Phil reasons, raising an eyebrow at Dan as he turns off the tap, making sure the water is the right temperature for his best friend.

Dan shoots Phil a look that tells the older that Dan knows he’s right, and he begins to undress whilst Phil busies himself with finding a towel for Dan, a task that should only take a few seconds, but Phil spans it out until he’s heard the water sloshing around, signifying that Dan’s gotten in.

He looks so young, sat in the bath tub with a look of disgust on his face, arms crossed across his chest which is smothered with dressing to help the swelling of his broken rib go down. His hair is curly and unkept, and he still has his boxers on, even now, in the water. He looks quite comical, but Phil decides that it might not be the best time to tease him about it, as he’s hardly happy already.

“Want to stare a little longer, or are we gonna get this out the way?” Dan comments, snark in his tone. Phil just shakes his head and smiles, kneeling down next to Dan in the tub and picking up the shampoo, squirting a bit into his hand before he begins to run it into Dan’s scalp.

The boy leans back into Phil’s semi-massage, his eyes fluttering closed as he gives in and allows himself to enjoy it. Phil doesn’t stop him either, finding it oddly endearing seeing the boy experience so much pleasure from a few simple touches. Phil works in silence, rubbing in the shampoo until he’s certain that Dan’s done (taking a little bit longer at the back because the little mewls that Dan lets out are just too cute).

As he pulls his hands away, he taps Dan’s nose with a soapy finger, leaving some suds there, making Dan look even cuter, which Phil wasn’t sure was possible.

“Hey!” The boy complains, and splashes Phil, making the older squeal in surprise as he jumps back, hands still sudsy, so he slaps Dan’s chest with one, leaving a hand shaped foamy spot in between his nipples.

They fall into silence, both of them looking down at Dan’s chest until Dan looks up at Phil, biting his lip and waiting for Phil to look at him.

“Phil,” he whispers, and Phil looks up, meeting Dan’s eye for the first time since he’d got in the bath.

That’s all it takes for Dan, just one look, and he’s launched forwards, wet hands pulling Phil forward by his neck into an urgent kiss, breathing in the older, craving, wanting, needing him.

They kiss until Dan realises what he’s done and pushes Phil away, much to the boy’s surprise, as he was enjoying the kiss immensely.

“I-sorry,” Dan says, and his eyes are on his lap, and his cheeks are flushed red.

Dan expected Phil to walk out. He expected to Phil to never want to look at him again. He didn’t expect Phil to laugh though, and it wasn’t a harsh, cold one. It was a fond one, filled with love.

He feels a hand in his hair and he looks up to Phil, seeing the boy smiling down at him. “You look so cute with your hair sticking up in all the different directions.”

Dan smiles at Phil, relieved that Phil’s not freaking out loads. And he definitely can’t stop smiling when Phil goes in for a second kiss.

And then a third.

Then a forth, and a fifth.


End file.
